Mage
"The Mage uses magic spells to get rid of his opponents. With his great party support spells, he can be an important part of your party." - '''Official WynnCraft classes guide' Stats Damage: low Defense: Medium Range: Medium Speed: very fast (teleporting) Spells *'Healing (Right-Left-Right)'' **Heals the player and other players in the close proximity of the casting player **Tier ***''1. Heals player and other players in close proximity of the casting player '''(Level 1) ****Hunger usage: 198 ****Heals: 7''' ****Healing radius: '''5 ***''2. Removes fire and poison effects from healed players (Level 16)'' **Hunger usage: 12 ****Heals: 8''' ****Healing radius: '''6 ***''3. After healing, for 2 seconds you and all nearby players will heal 2 hearts. (Level 36)'' ****Hunger usage: 11 ****Heals: 9''' ****Healing radius: '''6 *'Teleport '(Right-Right-Right OR Hold down right) **Teleports the player where their crosshair aims (NOTE: Doesn't teleport more than 3 blocks vertically!) **Tier ***''1. Teleports the player where their crosshair aims (Level 11)'' ****Hunger usage: 5''' ****Teleport range: '''16 blocks ***''2. Damages enemies where the player teleports to (Level 26)'' ****Hunger usage: 4''' ****Teleport range: '''20 blocks ***''3. Damages enemies where the player cast the spell from and blinds them (Level 46)'' ****Hunger usage: 3''' ****Teleport range: '''24 blocks *'Meteor '(Right-Left-Left) **Shoots a flaming explosive on the direction of player's crosshair **Tier ***''1. Shoots a flaming explosive on the direction of player's crosshair (Level 21)'' *Hunger usage: 7 ****Range: 16 ****Damage: 250 ***''2. Decreases time it takes for meteor to reach the ground.(Level 36)'' *Hunger usage: 6 ****Range: 16 ****Damage: 250 ***''3. After meteor hits the ground, the area around the impact zone will deal all nearby entities for 10% damage once.(Level 56)'' *Hunger usage: 3 ****Range: 16 ****Damage: 250 *'Ice snake '(Right-Right-Left) **create a snake made of ice to freeze player's enemies for a short period of time where player's crosshair aims **Tier ***''1. create a snake made of ice to freeze player's enemies for a short period of time (Level 31)'' ****Hunger usage: 10 ****Affected area: 5 blocks ****Freeze: 2 seconds ***''2. 'Causes slowness for a few seconds after freeze is over. '(Level 46)'' ****Hunger usage: 9''' ****Affected arrea: '''5 blocks ****Freeze: 2 seconds ***''3. The player can turn his/her head to change the direction the snake is moving'(Level 66)' ****Hunger usage: '''8' ****Affected area: 5 blocks ****Freeze: 2 seconds Skill builds NOTE: These builds are just recommendations, the player may not strictly stick to these builds. *'Cleric' (support) **'Counter class' ***All classes **'Characteristic' ***Cleric is a support class, healing others in the middle of battle. Their high defense and plenty of mana allow them to always be there to heal others when they mostly need it. Clerics are the most important members of an army, allowing the damage dealers and tanks to stand for even longer. Their weapon should have Blue powder applied to it to protect others from harm. **''Skill build'' ***''Strength: 0'' ***''Dexerity: 0'' ***'Intelligence: 70' ***'Defense: 70 (Prioritize)' ***''Agility: 0'' **''Dominant identification'' ***Mana regen *'Spell Caster' (damage dealer) '' **'Counter class''' ***All warrior classes **''Characteristic'' ***Spell caster is a purely offensive class, giving the player topmost damage and mana reserves for the cost of defense. This class is for people with very good reflexes and ability to dodge attacks, because the stuttering defence of this class is nearly useles against any attack. **''Skill build'' ***'Strength: 70' ***''Dexerity: 0'' ***'Intelligence: 70 (Prioritize)' ***''Defense: 0'' ***''Agility: 0'' **''Dominant identification'' ***Spell damage, Mana regen *'Rift walker' (hit-and-run) **'Counter class' ***All assassin classes **'Characteristic' ***As a rift walker, player relies on their teleportation, as it's their attack and flee tactic. Before they attack, rift walkers must find safe spots to teleport to in case of danger, teleport to relatively close proximity of their foe, attack them with meteor and quickly flee. **'Skill build' ***'Strength: 40' ***Dexerity:0 ***'Intelligence: 50' ***Defense:0 ***'Agility: 50 (Prioritize)' **'Dominant identification' ***Spell damage, Mana regen, *'Merge' (all around) Build created by Hipster720 **'Counter class' ***All classes **'Characteristic' ***They have all the need mana have a moderate deffence and a lightly boosted attack **'Skill build' ***'Strength: 60 '(Prioritize) ***Dexerity:0 ***'Intelligence: 30' ***'Defense:60 (Prioritize)' ***Agility: **'Dominant identification' ***Spell damage, Mana regen, Life steal Category:Class